Jack Borg
by MasterofImagination
Summary: Spongebob's watches the Thriller Music Video and thinks MJ is taking over the world,my version of Krab Borg


A/N: Hi, my name is the Master of Imagination and this is my 1st fic, anyway, this is my version of Krab borg , so enjoy…

Disclaimer:I don't own Spongebob, Michael Jackson, or any of his songs.

Are you ready kids?I said, "Are you ready?"Who lives in a pineapple under the seaSpongeBob SquarePantsAbsorbent and yellow and porous is heSpongeBob SquarePantsIf nautical nonsense be something you wishSpongeBob SquarePantsThen drop on the deck and flop like a fishSpongeBob SquarePantsSpongeBob SquarePantsSpongeBob SquarePantsSpongeBob SquarePantsSpongeBob SquarePants

SpongeBob SquarePants

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TV: We now return to Top 100 Music Videos " 1. Thriller" (TV shows MJ dancing with zombies. SpongeBob is watching the video while eating popcorn)

SpongeBob: Hurry, Gary, the music video's on.

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: What do you mean I shouldn't watch this? Music Videos don't always freak me out. (scene cuts to SpongeBob lying in his bed, whimpering and shivering) What if Mom is Michael Jackson? What if Uncle Sherm is Michael Jackson? What if Gary is Michael Jackson? Gary? (Gary is sleeping) Psst, Gary? Gere-Bear? (pokes Gary's eye, causing him to wake up)

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Gary, if you were MJ, you'd tell me, right?

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Oh, I've got nothing to worry about. And now to get a good night's sleep. (goes to sleep. Dreams about running from Michael Jackson, who is moonwalking. Scene cuts to the next day at the Krusty Krab, with SpongeBob in the kitchen, humming Thriller) Michael Jackson Oh my gosh! (MJ turns out to be a sack of potatoes, a dust pan and broom, and a bucket) Huh? (chuckles nervously)

Mr. Krabs: How about a little music to count me money to? (turns on the radio that is next to him)

Radio DJ: And now for the 1 song in Bikini Bottom: "Thriller." (creepy beat is heard)

Mr. Krabs: Hey, that's pretty catchy. Thriller, Thriller Night. Yeah, that's not bad. I love this young people's music. (scene cuts to kitchen. A buzzer goes off) I surrender! Oh.

Squidward: SpongeBob! (SpongeBob screams. His hat flies onto Squidward's nose)

SpongeBob: Squidward, why are you wearing my hat on your nose?

Squidward: (takes off the hat and puts it back on SpongeBob's head) I'm not wearing your hat on my nose, I'm waiting for 17's order!

SpongeBob: 17 - (holds up a tray with food) Krabby Patty and a medium beverage. Course. Sorry Squidward, I'm not really feeling myself today. I guess I'm a little bit jumpy. I keep thinking MJ is taking over the world, probably on account of this video I watched last night where MJ's in it. I even asked Gary if he was MJ! Pretty funny, huh?

Squidward: (sarcastically) Hilarious. Just deliver the food.

SpongeBob: (delivers the food to the customer) There you go! Enjoy your...say, you're not Michael Jackson, are you?

Customer: No, I'm not.

SpongeBob: Well, keep your eyes peeled. He's everywhere. Back to work! (walks by Mr. Krabs' office)

Mr. Krabs: I feel black or white!

SpongeBob: That sounds like Mr. Krabs. (peeks in the window)

Mr. Krabs: Come on, little buddy, play it again. (shakes his radio) Please? One more time, for me.

SpongeBob: That was strange. Mr. Krabs was talking to his radio, and he said he's "black or white". (laughs) If I didn't know better, I'd say he was... (scene zooms in on SpongeBob) ...Michael Jackson. Nah.

Mr. Krabs: (calls the radio station) Yes, hello. I was wondering if you could play that song again.

Radio DJ: Hmmm...which one, man?

Mr. Krabs: The one that goes "Thriller."

Radio DJ: No, man. You're thinking of "Thriller."

Mr. Krabs: Thriller? Thriller? Thriller? Not "Thriller"? Thril? ler? Thriller Night! (SpongeBob screams)

SpongeBob: Oh my gosh. Why was Mr. Krabs making all those creepy sounds? Could it be that he's... (scene zooms in on him) ...Michael Jackson? Nah. (peeks into the window again and sees Mr. Krabs moonwalking on his desk. He jumps onto Squidward's arms) Oh, Squidward, it's terrible! Mr. Krabs...talking to radio...creepy sounds...moonwalking... MJ!

Squidward: (picks up SpongeBob off his arms) That's great, SpongeBob. Why don't you work on this problem back in the kitchen? (throws him in the kitchen but SpongeBob reappears beside him. Squidward is confused and looks around for how he did it)

SpongeBob: I'm serious, Squidward! Mr. Krabs is Michael Jackson. And I can prove it, too.

Squidward: How did you...?

SpongeBob: Let's see, MJ wrote Beat It! He can sing it. Hey, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: (runs up to the counter) What is it, boy?

SpongeBob: Squidward wants you to sing Beat It.

Mr. Krabs: Is that true, Squidward? Do you?

Squidward: Umm...yeah, sure.

Mr. Krabs: Well, okay um here it goes, um, Beat It, Beat It, No one wants to be defeated. So there you go. Now get back to work!

SpongeBob: (gasps) He knew it. See, Squidward? He sang it because he knew it because he's... (scene zooms in on him) ...Michael Jackson.

Squidward: There's a logical explanation why he knew it, SpongeBob. He's obviously heard it before. The only reason you think Krabs is MJ is because you watched that stupid music video. Now why don't you...

SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: (runs up to the counter again) What? What is it, boy?

SpongeBob: Squidward can't see the man in the mirror. Can You? (cries)

Mr. Krabs: Yes, I can, but Squidward can look at himself during his break. Now get back to work.

SpongeBob: Just like MJ. He could see it.

Squidward: SpongeBob, this is getting ridiculous. I'll have you know I can see myself in a mirror!

SpongeBob: That's the final test, Squidward - the moonwalk test. MJ can moonwalk.

Squidward: What! What does that has to do with anyth…!

SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: (runs up to the counter again) What is it, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Do the moonwalk!

Mr. Krabs: Get back to : (gulps) Squidward? (Mr. Krabs is at his desk writing something when the radio stops working)

Mr. Krabs: Aw, me radio died! (takes out the batteries) Hmmm, these batteries still have a little juice in 'em. I know! I'll give 'em to Pearl for Christmas. (puts the batteries in his back pocket. A bell rings sending Mr. Krabs to a pot of boiling water) Me hard-boiled egg is ready! (picks up a pair of tongs) I can already taste it. Come to Papa. (takes the egg out of the water with his tongs) Gotcha! And what good is a hard-boiled egg without a little salt? (sprinkles a little salt on it)

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: (breaks the eggs and spills salt in his eyes. He screams) AHHHHHHH!

SpongeBob: Mr... (Squidward puts his hand over SpongeBob's mouth)

Squidward: Will you be quiet? Now listen, what does Michael Jackson look like?

SpongeBob: Well, He's white, skillful hands, and he owns batteries.

Squidward: Ok, so tell me, does Mr. Krabs look anything like that? (Mr. Krabs opens the office door, screaming in pain from his white eyes, where the salt spilled. SpongeBob & Squidward scream as Mr. Krabs runs into the bathroom, still screaming) I'll evacuate the customers, you call the Navy.

SpongeBob: (runs over to the phone) Hello, Operator? Get me the navy!

Operator: Hello, you've reached the Navy's Billie Jean phone service.

SpongeBob: Squidward, Michael Jackson is running the Navy!

Squidward: Not the Navy! (over loudspeaker) Attention, everyone, run for your lives! MJ have taken over the world! (everyone is silent) Our world! (all the customers run out screaming) What do we do now?

SpongeBob: I don't know. Hey, a nickel!

Squidward: SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Sorry.

Mr. Krabs: (walks out of the bathroom, calmly) Ah, that's better. (walks back to his office) Thriller, Thriller Night.

Squidward: We need to find out what Michael Jackson did with Mr. Krabs. But how?

SpongeBob: Well, lets get the poop on MJ.

Squidward: Poop on MJ?

SpongeBob: Yeah, you know, they get the straight poop, ask questions, get information.

Squidward: I never thought I'd say this, but SpongeBob, let's get that poop! (grabs the book 'How To Torture' and reads it with SpongeBob. SpongeBob grabs some rope while Squidward grabs a hammer and saw. SpongeBob grabs some old comedy records. Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs' office, where SpongeBob & Squidward enter)

Mr. Krabs: Oh, hello boys. What can I do for you? (SpongeBob & Squidward lock the door) Heh, why did you lock the door? Why do you have that rope? Who's watching the cash register? (shot of outside the Krusty Krab where loud crashing and everyone screaming can be heard) SpongeBob! Squidward! What's the meaning of this? Untie me this instant!Squidward: Shut up! (slaps Mr. Krabs)

Mr. Krabs: Sweet Davy Jones, what the heck is going on?

Squidward: I said shut up, you bucket of sparkles! (slaps him again)

SpongeBob: I can't take it! (runs off, crying)

Squidward: SpongeBob, are you okay?

SpongeBob: Oh, Squidward, seeing you slap Mr. Krabs like that is just too horrible to watch!

Squidward: No, that's not Mr. Krabs. That's Michael Jackson. (Mr. Krabs is trying to get out of his chair)

SpongeBob: Oh, yeah.

Squidward: And the only way to deal with these dancing types is to find out what they know.

SpongeBob: Right. (slaps Mr. Krabs)

Squidward: SpongeBob, you gotta ask him a question first.

SpongeBob: Oh yeah. What color is my underwear? (slaps him again)

Squidward: SpongeBob, let me handle this. (turns a light on Mr. Krabs) Where's Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: What are you talking about? I'm Mr. Krabs. (Squid slaps him again)

Squidward: We can do this all night if you want. Where's Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs.

SpongeBob: Where's Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs.

Squidward: Where's Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: I am Mr. Krabs! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am!

SpongeBob: Wow Michael Jackson is sure stubborn.

Mr. Krabs: (yells) _**WHAT?**_ (his yelling knocks over the light) _**YOU THINK I'M MICHAEL JACKSON?**_

Squidward: We don't think; we know.

Mr. Krabs: That's the silliest thing I ever heard! I AM MR. KRABS!

Squidward: (walks over to SpongeBob) He's not cracking. We'll never get it out of him this way.

SpongeBob: I got an idea. (pokes Squidward's nose) Keep an eye on him, Squidward. Don't fall for any of his Jacko-tricks. (runs out and returns later) If Michael Jackson won't tell us where Mr. Krabs is, maybe one of his little dancing friends will. (holds up a pair of tap shoes)

Squidward: SpongeBob, uhh, that's a pair a shoes.

SpongeBob: Yeah, but I saw Mr. Krabs talking with his radio before. He called it his "little buddy."

Squidward: Oh really? Put it on the table, SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs: You're gonna interrogate my shoes? You're crazy.

Squidward: We're just gonna see what your "little buddy" knows. (SpongeBob sets the shoes on Mr. Krabs' desk. Squidward holds up a bat)

Mr. Krabs: No, wait! What are you gonna do to me shoes? Those cost me money.

Squidward: Where's Mr. Krabs? (shot of the shoes) Not talking, eh? (breaks the dance shoes with the bat)

Mr. Krabs: No! That cost me $24.95!

SpongeBob: I guess it didn't know anything.

Squidward: Go get the albums. (SpongeBob gets the albums then puts it on Mr. Krabs' desk)

Mr. Krabs: No, not me albums. Those cost me $32.50! (Squidward breaks the albums. Then SpongeBob sets another pair of shoes on the desk) $62.67! (Squidward breaks it with the bat. SpongeBob picks up a microphone) Fort...well, actually, that one was a gift. (Squidward breaks it) No! (SpongeBob puts the cash register on the desk)

SpongeBob: This is the last object, Squidward.

Mr. Krabs: No, not me cash register! I raised it myself. I got it when it was just a little calculator. (cries in a mirror with no reflection) No!

Squidward: I thought you said MJ could see the man in the : I also said he could moonwalk.

Mr. Krabs: I wish I could moonwalk with it.

SpongeBob: Uh, at least he can sing.

Mr. Krabs: Oh, I don't remember the songs we used to share.

Squidward: SpongeBob, uhh, how did that video of yours end?

SpongeBob: The video? Oh, yeah! The ending was great! Turns out there weren't any zombies after all. It was just their...imagination. (chuckles nervously then checks his watch) Hey, it's time to feed Gary. (runs out while Squidward smiles at Mr. Krabs and sweeps)

Mr. Krabs: (growls) _**SQUIDWARD!**_

Hope you enjoyed it. R+R.


End file.
